The Ravenclaw Professor
by KatieBY
Summary: A thunderous sound startled him, causing him to lose his balance, and he fell. He rose to his feet and adjusted his robe as he regained his composure before investigating the source of the loud sound. What are those little rascals up to now? In the hallway outside, he found two Gryffindors assailing upon a lone Slytherin, who appeared flustered, being outnumbered.


**House: GRYFFINDOR**

**Class: History of Magic**

**Category: ****Standard**

**Prompt: **[Character] Filius Flitwick

**Word Count****: 1044**

**I am not a native English speaker, Any grammar mistakes were made unintentionally so I apologize in advance. I have dyslexia and I am still learning English.**

**Special thanks to my Gryffindor team for betaing this chapter**

**The Ravenclaw Professor.**

_Where did I put those pens?_ Professor Flitwick thought as he searched his desk. _I'm going to need them for my next lesson._ He stood atop a stack of books, balanced on the tips of his toes, and frowned as he peered over the rim of his spectacles toward his many shelves that were crowded with magical artifacts.

A thunderous sound startled him, causing him to lose his balance, and he fell. He rose to his feet and adjusted his robe as he regained his composure before investigating the source of the loud sound. _What are those little rascals up to now?_

In the hallway outside, he found two Gryffindors assailing upon a lone Slytherin, who appeared flustered, being outnumbered. The duelist in him shook his head. _Improper stances all around._

The teacher in him was less forgiving."Potter! Black! Snape!" he scolded the boys. "I hope you aren't dueling in the halls!"

Potter smiled as he lowered his wand. "Nothing of the sort, Professor. We were just having a nice chat about how nice it would be to go out on the lake today, right Sirius?"

"Right," Sirius replied, likewise lowering his wand.

Not displaying the confidence or bravado of his fellow third years, Snape merely stood by, stiff and silent. Filius was not deceived, for he knew these Gryffindor troublemakers quite well, and this wasn't the first time they availed themselves of the easy target they perceived in Snape. Unfortunately, talking to their respective Heads of House bore no fruit, and Snape's reticence only made matters worse.

He glared at the young Gryffindors—"Off with the both of you, and don't let me catch you duelling outside of class again"—and they left. When it was safe, Snape knelt to collect his things, his face hidden behind his long hair.

"Are you all right, Mr. Snape?" Filius asked. The boy merely shrugged with his eyes averted. "I prefer verbal responses, young man."

"Yes, sir," the boy murmured, raising his head slightly with his backpack slung over his shoulder.

The duelist in him shook his head. "The next time you are face-to-face with someone who intimidates you, stand up straight, with your knees slightly bent, and your weight distributed evenly between both feet."

Snape blinked. "Professor?"

"Have a good day, Mr. Snape. If you have any problems, my door is always open, whether a Ravenclaw or not, okay?" He gave the youth an approving nod and returned to his office.

Filius hated bullies; as a child he was often teased on account of his stature and dubius pedigree, so he was especially sensitive to witnessing it suffered by others. He could have punished the Gryffindors, but he knew that that would only cause more problems for the Slytherin. This was a problem that Mr. Snape would have to overcome on his own. Nevertheless, he would be watching those bullies closely.

…..

"Xenophilius, we've talked about this, you can't parade around naked in the common room, in the bedrooms, or anywhere else on the grounds. It's not appropriate; the rules clearly state that you should wear your uniform at all times. Moreover,if you feel that there are any creatures, or any other type of danger in the common room, if you are sick or worried about something, or if older children have told you something that you are not sure is true, you should come to me. Is that understood?" the professor spoke slowly to the first year who was pouting on the other side of the desk. _Honestly, what was going on in this child's head?_

Enchanted things levitated around his office from one place to another as if dancing to a beautiful melody. He was not a very neat man. As well respected Ravenclaws read constantly, stacks and stacks of books cluttered his office.

He encouraged a crying Xenophilius to dance for a cookie, which made the boy smile.

No doubt he was going to inquire about this, as he feared his odd behaviour was the handiwork of an older child set on bullying a vulnerable first year.

"Okay, Professor, I will have to make a new hat," replied the boy, standing up to leave with a big smile and a cookie in each hand.

That confused the teacher a little, but he didn't let it show in his eyes, content to instead shrug it off as a quirk of the youth's personality.

A short time later he heard a light knock on his door.

"Come," he said as he corrected some essays.

"Excuse me, Professor, is it a good time?" Severus Snape asked from the door, looking awkward.

"Of course, Mr. Snape," Filius replied, pleasantly surprised to see the boy. "What can I do for you?"

"Mmm... see, Professor... I have heard that you are a dueling champion... is it true?"

"Well, I'm certainly adept. Why do you ask?"

"You see... I would like to learn, and it is not something that is in the defense study plan, and I think it is an important skill... do you think you could teach me or recommend a book…?" Snape spoke without holding his gaze. "I learn quickly, sir, so I won't bother you with too many questions..."

"Are you looking to fight in the halls, Mr. Snape?" Filius said. "The art of the duel is a very serious and elegant sport; it is not to be used in playground brawls."

Swallowing, the Slytherin replied, "Of course not, Professor; I just want to know how to defend myself."

Filius would eagerly give him this opportunity, for he knew that the boy just wanted to be able to face his bullies. Moreover, the art of duelling may also give him much needed confidence as it had for him.

"Very well, I will check my schedule and see if I have time. However, I will need permission from your parents."

"Thank you, Professor, I—" The boy was interrupted by the Ravenclaw prefect who had burst into the office.

"Professor! Sorry to interrupt you, but that Lovegood boy is out of control; he's strolling around naked again, wearing a strange hat on his head! He says you gave him permission ..."

Filius groaned. _It was going to be a long day…_


End file.
